In one type of liquid dispensing package, a pouring spout fitment is positioned on the neck of the container and a closure in the form of the cup is interengaged with the periphery of the container. More specifically, a spout is mounted in a first fitment that is on a container. The fitment has internal threads which are engaged by the external threads of a cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,829, there is disclosed a liquid containing and dispensing package comprising a hollow plastic container having a neck, a fitment interengaging the neck and a closure. The fitment interengages the neck and as a first peripheral portion extending axially and having a portion defining a spout having a pouring lip extending axially inwardly of the end of the neck, and a closure comprising a top wall and a first peripheral wall extending from the top wall axially inwardly. The closure includes a radial portion extending from the peripheral wall and sealingly engaging an annular area of the fitment. The closure defines a dispensing cup and includes a second outer peripheral wall spaced from the first peripheral wall which has internal threads engaging external threads on the neck of the container.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a liquid containing package wherein the spout fitment or insert has improved mold ability in larger size spouts; which requires less complicated tooling such that is easier to mold.
In accordance with the invention, a liquid dispensing fitment for use on a container having a neck comprises a plastic body which has an inner wall defining an axial spout extending from within the neck of a container and axially beyond the end of the neck. The body has an outer annular wall spaced from the spout and connected to the spout by an integral annular connecting portion. The spout extends axially beyond the outer wall and has an upper generally C-shaped cross section defining an opening and a lower annular cross section. The annular connecting portion is inclined with respect to the axis of the spout and has its lowermost portion aligned with the opening of said C-shaped portion of said spout. The outer wall has an axial opening extending from a position aligned with the juncture of the C-shaped portion and annular portion of the spout through the annular connecting portion to define a combined drain back opening and a near empty pour out hole. The fitment is provided with means on the upper end of the outer wall for engaging the neck of a container. The lower portion of the spout is substantially smooth in an axial direction to facilitate drain back. The lower portion of the spout has an inner surface formed with an integral axial rib aligned with the axial opening in the outer wall to facilitate manufacture. The wall of the fitment is provided with an axially extending opening that extends from a position aligned with the junction of the C-shaped portion and annular portion to define a combined drain back opening and near empty pour out hole.